


Ordinary Monday Morning

by Beleriandings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, mild implied angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: It's Monday morning, and Ianto wakes up just as he usually does these days; to warmth.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 38
Kudos: 67





	Ordinary Monday Morning

Ianto woke to warmth, and Jack’s heartbeat where his face was pressed to his chest.

It was not quite dawn, and cold blue light was just beginning to filter through the edges of the blinds; the days were growing shorter, reminding him that the summer was well past and autumn was here in earnest.

Indeed, his cheek and nose facing the open air felt chilly in comparison to the furnace heat that Jack always seemed to give out, like Ianto’s own personal hot-water bottle. Under the duvet, it was deliciously warm, his arm and leg draped over Jack.

Waking up a little more fully, Ianto rolled his shoulders and shuffled his legs, squirming closer to Jack for a bit more warmth. As he shifted, pressing his face against Jack’s chest and trying to find a comfortable position to go back to sleep for a bit, he felt Jack chuckle softly, clearly awake too.

Then he felt a hand in his hair, a kiss pressed to the top of his head. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’,” mumbled Ianto blearily, blinking a few times as he remembered it was a Monday. Not that that made that much difference in this job, but still. “What time’s it?”

“Just before six,” said Jack, stroking his hand through his hair again. “No need to get up yet.”

“Nnn,” said Ianto, settling back down gratefully and snuggling closer to Jack.

Again, he felt the familiar rumble of Jack’s laugh in his chest. “Guess I make a good pillow, then.”

“Among other things,” said Ianto, patting Jack’s chest with his eyes half closed again. He’d just lie down for a little longer, he decided as the warmth began to lull him, eyes slipping shut. Then maybe when he was more awake, they could…

He darted awake with a gasp, pulled from deep sleep by the shrilling of his alarm.

“Okay, _now_ it’s time to get up,” said Jack with another laugh, leaning over to try to turn the alarm off. Ianto groaned, holding Jack down with all his weight so he couldn’t reach; the alarm was still ringing.

Jack laughed. “ _Ianto_.”

“Five more minutes,” groaned Ianto, burying his face in Jack’s chest.

“Hey, we had plenty of time before you fell asleep again.”

“Shhh,” said Ianto, squeezing Jack’s sides. “Sleep.”

“Nope,” said Jack, making a move to push Ianto off him, which Ianto resisted. This resulted in a brief tussle, which no one won conclusively but was abruptly ended when Jack pulled the covers off Ianto, making him let out an undignified squawk as the cooler air hit his back.

Jack, damn him, laughed even harder at that. “You’re cute as hell when you do that.”

“Shut up,” grumbled Ianto, pulling himself up with a great effort, slamming his hand down on the snooze button and rubbing his face. He gave Jack an accusing pout. “Why’re you such a morning person?”

“What d’you mean, _why?_ ”

“Why?!?”

Jack shrugged, giving him a guileless grin. “Guess I’ve got plenty to wake up for these days.”

Ianto paused, dropping his hands down and squinting over at Jack, who was regarding him with an impossibly fond expression. A moment later though Ianto smiled, mischievous, and rolled his weight over on top of Jack again so he was pinning him down, straddling him. “Oh, really?”

Jack gazed up into his face, smile playing about his lips. “Think I’m that easily manipulated? Really?”

“Dunno. Let’s find out,” said Ianto, dropping his head to kiss Jack. Their mouths both tasted dry and a little tacky, and their skin met with the sandpaper scrape of morning stubble. But as things stood, Ianto didn’t really mind; it was nice, lazy and with a kind of sleepy heat that was making him start to get a little hard, Jack matching him from what he could feel through the fabric of their sleep trousers.

He ground down deliberately, feeling satisfaction as Jack raised his hand to his waist, pushing up his old t-shirt and letting his fingers splay warm and firm against Ianto’s skin.

Ianto kissed him a bit deeper, dirty and heated now, and Jack let out a guttural, throaty sound against his mouth as he ground back up against him, and then–

Then the alarm started to shrill again.

Ianto swore, as Jack burst out laughing, taking the opportunity of his distraction to roll Ianto off him unceremoniously. “Come on,” he said, patting Ianto’s side. “Monday morning. Time to get up.”

Ianto sighed dramatically, sprawled on his back like a starfish; he did want Jack, but the sound of his laughter was just as good for the moment. “Ugh, _fine_. But I’m expecting you to make it up to me later.”

“Oh, I will,” said Jack with a grin, bunching up the duvet and deftly foiling Ianto’s attempt to steal it back. “When we’re all hot and bothered after hunting...”

“That’s assuming there are any weevil sightings today. They’ve been quiet lately.”

“Well, I’m sure we don’t need the excuse,” said Jack, throwing his feet over the side of the bed and getting up, turning back around with his hands on his hips to contemplate Ianto, still lying on the bed. He offered him his hand, his smile warm. “C’mon. You gonna make me make that an order?”

Ianto rolled his eyes; he never could resist that smile. “No, I guess not,” he sighed grudgingly, as he let Jack pull him up out of bed. “I’ll get coffee started.”

A little while later, they were standing in the kitchen eating slightly burnt toast off plates. Or rather, Jack was, getting crumbs everywhere on the counter while Ianto made them coffee, peering over the machine and out the window idly. It was at least not raining today, Ianto thought, squinting out at the flat grey-white clouds borne on a fast wind. At least that was something.

“Looks cold,” grumbled Ianto; now with the promise of some caffeine in his system, he was in fact feeling much better about today, but he still liked to tease Jack.

“Well, perfect chance to wear that new overcoat,” said Jack, grinning. “The charcoal makes you look hot.”

“You’re only saying that because you helped me choose it.”

“Uh, yeah? Because you looked hot. ...Oh! You could also wear the red tie and… hmm… purple shirt.” Jack gave him a huge-eyed look. “Please? For me?”

“Flatterer. Fine, if you wear... hmm. Navy blue.”

“Done.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, shaking his head and returning to the coffee machine.

“C’mon, today won’t be too bad,” said Jack, grinning mischievously. “Rift predictor says it’s gonna be a quiet day. What _will_ we do with all that free time?”

“There’s that thing at the hospital.”

“Oh, yeah, that young doctor,” said Jack, clicking his fingers as he tried to remember, “what’s his name...”

“Patanjali,” said Ianto with a slight smirk, playing oblivious as he handed Jack his coffee. “Could be a case for us. Who knows, it could take all day.”

“Well, maybe I’ll make sure it doesn’t,” said Jack, meeting his eyes seductively over the top of his mug as he took an appreciative sip. “In and out, like that.” He clicked his fingers again. “Easy.”

“Do you get a lot of people saying that about you?”

“I swear you’re getting cheekier.”

“I do try.” Ianto smirked, as Jack took his coffee from him and placed it out of harm’s way, pressing him back against the counter. “Oh, what happened to _“it’s Monday morning”_?”

Jack leaned in and kissed him, mouth tasting of coffee. But a moment later, Ianto had pushed him off with a grin. “Come on,” he said, giving Jack’s backside a pat. “At this rate, Gwen’ll be wondering where we are.”

Jack frowned. “Ianto...”

“What?”

He turned around to look at him properly. Jack leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, bumping their noses together a bit, then grinned impossibly big. “That’s all. You get the rest later.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

Ianto laughed, shaking his head fondly as he turned away.

Yes, today might be an ordinary Monday morning. But, he realised, he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
